Cult and the Coven
by Fantasy Madeline
Summary: When the mysterious black coven is introduced into the genin teams, the world is turned upside down in fear, fright, and maybe a touch of love.
1. Prologue

They were the bad type, not to be trifled with. They were gorgeous of course, but not to be approached. They weren't exactly a gang, they were more of...a coven...wait no, a cult. Every one of them had a fan club. A group of psychotic girls who dream of marrying one of the dudes. A group of boys drooling over one of the girls' perfect figures. But they were the most unapproachable crowd there was. It was rumored that some of the girls practiced dark magic. The kind that they learned about in the history of dark and evil figures and deeds class at school. There were only a couple of them, but even so..

Sasuke Uchiha. He was second in command. Dark, mysterious, and alluring. Pale, flawless skin.

Then there was Neji Hyugga. He wanted to be initiated, and was working as secretary for the cult.

Then Shino Aburame. He was 5th in command. He also was the cult's watch out and bodyguard.

Then there was Amanda Overbey. She was almost never seen in daylight. She had pale, flawless, almost white skin. She had coal black eyes that were like deep pits of despair. She also had black hair that cascaded past her shoulders. everyone across town had heard the name. Almost no one had seen her. It was rumored that she roamed the town at night, but no one wanted to see it for him or herself. She was the leader after all. One of the only girls, and the most powerful of all of them. You really don't want to be in trouble with the cult of boys and the coven of girls. It was also said that Amanda knew black magic. When you see her, you will never see anyone else again. That was the saying.

Then there was Dru. She was Amanda's apprentice. She was weary of Amanda, but one of the only ones that could talk to her. She was treated with caution. No one knew much about her master or her. Amanda had said she didn't deserve a coven name, so Dru it was. One day she could become Drucilla, and she would be given a last name. Until then, she was Dru. All she wants is to please her master.

Rachel was the last one. She was supposed to be Amanda's sister. She is only 9, and too young to be in the coven. So she went to find asylum elsewhere. When she becomes older, Amanda was going to train her to be the heir to their clan.

The boys made up a cult. The girls a coven. So no one wanted to go near them. Even fan girls staid their distance. But when they apply to become genin, this group of 14 year olds go into their teams. And the world is turned upside down in fear, fright, and love.


	2. Chapter 1

Amanda slipped on the black ceremonial robe. She pulled her hair back into a high bun, held by a amber and red ponytail holder. There was a small knock on her room. "Come in." She said, as she put the finishing touches on her long black hair. Sasuke entered. He bowed, then kneeled on one knee.

"Amanda-sama, they are all waiting for you as promised."

Amanda nodded. "Thank you Sasuke, you may join them." He bowed again, before exiting the room. Amanda stood regally, before gliding out of the door, into the meeting room. The other people in the room stood and bowed, before taking their seats once again. Amanda strode towards the head of the room, and took her seat. Around her, there was a crescent shaped table. On the far right sat Sasuke. Next to him sat Neji, and then Shino. Next to Shino Dru sat, and then an empty seat. That was for when Rachel one day joined the coven.

Amanda made the tiger hand seal slowly and calmly. Shino and Neji flinched involuntarily. The torches in the room lit up. "Thank you for joining me here today. We have a few matters of business to be settled that could not wait for our monthly official meeting. Everyone is here? Good."

The group watched attentively as Amanda spoke. None of them would ever admit it, but in a way each of them were scared of her. They respected her immensely, but that could not stop the nagging fear. She did not mind pain, and she talked about it like it was a friend. Death did not bother her, and the shadows accompanied her everywhere she went. They had more loyalty to her then the kage though, and that was a feat. They all had some sort of story that went with why they were part of the group. Sasuke was an orphan, the only living survivor of his clan's massacre. He dreamed of killing his brother, and he believed that Amanda could help get him the power to do just that. Shino was an outcast, not being very social at all. He wanted to impress his parents, and his only friends were the bugs that dwelled inside him. With Amanda as a leader, it gave him human interaction. He could relate with the other members of the group. Dru was an orphan, living on the streets at one time. One night, Amanda found her, and picked her up off the streets. She agreed to take her as an apprentice. She honestly believes that if she has any chance in life, it is with Amanda. Neji wanted to prove that a branch family member could beat a main member of the Hyuuga clan. He thought the best way to do this, is by gaining power. He had heard the rumors of the powerful Amanda and her group, and set out to find them. It had taken him four months of hunting to find them. He wouldn't had ever found them though, if they did not want to be found. No, instead Amanda revealed her existence to him, and asked him why he was hunting her down. That was the one moment in his life he felt more scared than any other moment. He still had haunting nightmares about her appearing in front of him, like a shadow. No, Amanda would never be found by anyone if she did not want to be found.

Amanda continued. "Would Neji Hyuuga stand up?" Neji felt his heart almost stop. He got intensely nervous. His heart started to pound in his chest and he felt sick. He nervously did as she said. Amanda continued once more "Mr. Hyuuga, you have asked to join the fold, and I have considered. I will allow you to join, if you wish it. There is no backing out after you have joined, and so choose carefully. Do you wish to join?"

His throat got dry, and it felt like his heart was beating so fast that it was going to break his chest. He swallowed. Was this a good as idea as he had originally thought? He saw the others loyalty to Amanda, following her without question. Was he ready to follow her as they did? He swallowed once more, and summoned up the courage to speak.

"Yes, I wish to join the fold."

Amanda stood up. "Please come forward."

Neji felt faint as he started to walk to the head of the room. He was the newest addition, so he had never seen an initiation. He did not know what was going to happen next. He felt sick, and he was almost scared to death. What was wrong with him? He was never scared , that wasn't him. But, her. She made him scared, terrified out of his mind. He approached her. She spoke.

"Neji of the Hyugga clan, I give you my blessing, and the blessing of the fold. May Jashin protect you, and the gods follow you. May you see with clarity, may you hear with perfection, may you sense with lucidness..." She touched his eyes, nose, and mouth every time she said the sense. Her finger had a bit of her blood on it. He realized she was drawing a cross on his face in blood. She continued to speak, but gradually drifted into another language. He felt it then. Every sense of his boomed with feeling. He could see the small intricate criss-cross patterns sown into her robe, the tiny hairline cracks on the wall. He was almost blown back with the barrage of smells that washed over him. The earthy smell of the room, the burning fire in the torches. Amanda herself smelled naturally sweet, floral like herbs. But, with her scent there was also blood and despair, two things he thought did not have a scent before. He could feel the chakra of the people in the room, like he was using his byakkugan. The chakra that Amanda had was awesome, scary even. He could hear the crackling fire, the breathing of people in the room, the deep morbid chanting of Amanda in some unknown language. All of his senses heightened extremely, to the point where it hurt. He forced his eyes open to see Amanda's eyes. They were blood red. Not her normal coal black, but shimmering red. She brought a single finger down the side of his cheek. It might once have tickled, but it scared him more than anything else. Her touch caused an involuntary shiver, and the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. He wanted to run, he wanted to scream, but he stood memorized by Amanda's eyes. She was beautiful, he knew that from the start, but this was insane. Her long black hair brought out her flawless skin. The robe looked good on her, and it made her eyes shine out like two fiery orbs. He felt Amanda's touch brush his eyebrow, and he suddenly realized where he was. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He thought he wanted to run before, but that was nothing compared to this. He felt like he needed to get as far away as possible, hide in a corner until he was sure that Amanda was gone. He felt goosebumps on his body, like tiny pinpricks. It tickled him, the one touch to his eyebrow. But, it was more like the feeling something bad was going to happen. He looked into Amanda's eyes in pure terror. Her hand moved up to his bare forehead. Three fingers touched his forehead gently. He could sense chakra. "Welcome to the fold." She said softly in his ear so no one could hear, and then the pain came. He crumpled to the ground screaming as the agonizing pain came. It felt like he was being washed in fire, it came to every inch of his body. A green mark appeared on his forehead, glowing slightly. It looked like a X . On both sides of the mark were a line, with hooked ends facing the X. Neji clutched his head and screamed again, before his screams eventually subsided, and he was left unconscious.

Amanda paid no attention to the boy in pain, and did not blink at his screams. "Alright, the second order of business."


	3. Chapter 2

The other people in the room winced noticeably at Neji's screams. Sasuke unconsciously put his hand over his left shoulder, where his own faint green mark was branded into his skin. None of them did not feel fear towards Amanda at that moment. When Amanda spoke, they all stiffened in their seats, and directed their attention away from the unconscious boy, back to their leader.

"As you know, in one fortnight I turn 15 years of age. Because of this, we cannot keep living in Konoha unless we provide service to the Leaf. I am not of a noticeable clan, but many of you are. Due to this fact, I regret to inform you that we need to join the rule of the Kage as Nin."

There was the general widen of eyes, and a dull murmur of hushed conversation. A sharp look from Amanda caused the room to fall silent once again.

"The hokage has found out about the fold, yet he does not know details about us. He only just found out about my existence a week ago, and only as the result of legend. Tonight I shall meet with him. We all obviously know jutsu and clan traits. We will probably have to go into genin teams. I am really sorry about this, but the coven shall still remain. I will try to get a few of you in teams together, and the coven meetings will still proceed as normal. After this meeting, you may return to your living quarters."

Amanda owned a mansion on the outskirts of Konoha. The coven lived there, each with their own room. She inherited the mansion after her parents, wealthy trading tycoons, died. She did not mourn their death.

The coven members looked around at each other, a silent agreement to the plan. They were all close, like family. Sasuke and Amanda looked like siblings, they really did. Dru and Shino spent a lot of time together, talking and hanging out. When Rachel occasionally visited, Amanda would vanish into the woods with her. They would come back, and Rachel's clothes would be torn and tattered, and her breathing heavy. Amanda would look like normal. It was obvious to the other coven members that Amanda was training Rachel to the limit.

And now, Neji was in the fold. Five people, all under Amanda's command.

"Hai." The conscious members said simultaneously. It was one simple word, but it was all it took to show that they would obey Amanda without question. They feared her too, but that was only healthy. Only a true fool would not fear Amanda Overbey.


	4. Chapter 3

Pain. That was all that Neji Hyuuga could feel as he slowly drifted into a state of consciousness. His head felt like it had been pounded in with a mallet. He opened his eyes, and immediately regretted it as light washed over him, making his eyes ache. He shut them again, and let out a low moan. He tried opening his eyes again. He was laying on a bed, in an unfamiliar room. Beads of sweat danced across his brow, and a faint burning sensation still lingered. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. It was a very nice room, much nicer than his own bedchambers. It was simple, yet elegant. He was lying on a bed, with white sheets with a black rose pattern around the trim. Sun streamed through a window, and a sheer white curtain was pulled aside to let the sunlight through. A bookshelf was against the left wall. On the other side of the room, was a small elegant writing desk, with some paper, a quill, and a pot of ink. The walls were painted a light shade of red. A mirror was mounted on the wall next to the door. He sat up, in awe of the room. He tried to stand, but the room started to spin. He clutched his head and sat back down. Standing was not the best of ideas now. There was a bedside table, with a glass of water and a note. He picked up the piece of parchment.

_Neji,_

_The meeting is over, we will explain what you missed. This is your new living quarters, since you are now a full member of the fold. Most of us are downstairs in the common room. Amanda said that once you woke, you were permitted to join us._

_-Dru_

He was slightly in shock. This was his new room. He had his doubts about Amanda, he still did not know what happened at that meeting. All he really remembered was the severe pain, and two red orbs. He thinks he blacked out after that. He tried to stand once more, and managed to stand, with a little help from the wall. He got his bearings, and opened the door. He was then in a long carpeted hallway. On the outside of his door, there was a gold plate that read: Hyugga Neji

Next to his room was Sasuke's on the left, and Shino's on the right. After Shino's there was a staircase. On the side of Sasuke's there was Dru's. And at the end of the hallway, facing all of them, there were two large grand doors. There was no nameplate, but there was no need for one. He knew well that that was most likely Amanda's room. He gave an involuntary shiver, and turned towards the staircase. He descended the staircase. He turned a few hallway, and came to an oak door. He had never been in the common area, it was for members of the fold. He pushed open the door, and entered. There were a few couches, and a fireplace. A blood red armchair was in one corner of the room. A small table was between the couches. A bookcase was against one wall, and the walls were decorated with many different paintings. A glass display case held two antique swords. The walls were painted a beige, with a blood red trim. Shino and Sasuke were playing a game of Shoji and Dru was reading a thick book, every few minutes writing something down on a sheet. Amanda was not there. Dru looked up as he entered, as did Shino and Sasuke.

"Hi Neji." Dru said, somewhat cheerfully. He nodded somewhat nervously, and tentatively sat down on a couch.

"Welcome to the fold." Shino said, before turning back to the game.

"Thanks." He said. "Where's Amanda-sama?"

Dru smiled at him happily. "She's out. She normally doesn't come in here unless for business."

Shino spoke without looking up from the game. "Thank god for that."

Dru reached across the table to hit Shino's shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder. He was about the comment back, but a glare from Dru told him not to.

Neji's nervous posture relaxed a bit. "What'cha doing?" He asked Dru.

"Studying." She replied, somewhat glumly. "I have a test in a week."

He felt sorry for her, being Amanda's apprentice was not a concept that appealed to him at all. A question dawned on him.

"How long was I unconscious?" He asked, wincing at the memory of the pain. He originally thought he was dead, but he thought that if he was dead, there would be no pain, and so that theory was immediately banished to the far corner of his brain.

"About 5 hours." Sasuke responded. "Dinner is in a few minutes."

Neji nodded, and watched the game. After about 15 minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Dinner is prepared." Said a cold velvet voice, that he knew belonged to Amanda Overbey.


	5. Chapter 4

Dinner for Neji was nerve-racking. He was always put on edge when Amanda was around, everyone was. Dinner itself was amazing in every aspect though. At Neji's seat was a fine china plate, with a gold rim. A small cup sat next to it, smells of Konoha's finest tea wafting up into the air. There were bamboo steam baskets of dumplings and teriyaki meat on skewers. A set of red porcelain chopsticks lay across the china plate. A blood red tablecloth covered the long chamber-style table. Multiple candles stood on the table, flickering slowly, casting shadows around the room. Barbequed pork sizzled on large platters, and there were plates of sushi around the edge of the table. It was an insane amount of food, that all looked so good. He turned to Dru with an amazed look on his face. Dru whispered an answer to the unasked question.

"In only two weeks, Amanda-sama turns 15, the age of an official Wicca. In honor, there are 14 days of feasting."

Neji nodded, and took his place at the end of the table. There were a few awkward moments of silence. Dru stood up, her cup in hand.

"To Amanda-sama. May she prosper." She said, offering a toast.

"Hai." Echoed the room. She sat down, and the feast began. There were low conversations between people, as they happily chowed down on the various items of food. Neji noted that unlike the rest of them, Amanda only ate a bit of sushi, occasionally sipping her tea. She did not talk, and even while eating, she gave off the vibe of danger.

After the feast, which was very good, Amanda stood, and swept up the stairs, to her chambers. After she left, the mood on the room lightened considerably, and Neji found himself having a very interesting chat with Shino about insects. About ten minutes Amanda came downstairs once again. She wore a red dress, with a golden neck and cuffs. A light blue flame pattern trimmed the bottom of the kimono dress. She wore a golden moon crest on her ponytail holder, which held her hair in a French bun. She also wore a matching crescent moon necklace. She looked stunning, yet the whole outfit also looked very threatening, especially with the mood carried with her, dark and somber.

"Dru?" She said, her voice velvety and laced with danger.

"Yes Amanda-sama?" Dru answered. Neji gave her props. He couldn't talk to her like that, his own fears prevented it.

"We have a meeting with the kage. Come."

"Hai Amanda-sama."

And they strode out the door, Dru scrambling to keep up with her master's brisk pace.

Three crisp knocks rang out, rattling the shutters of the Hokage's windows. The ANBU in the room tensed, and the Hokage closed his eyes. He was expecting someone. Imagine his surprise when he found out that a group of teens all from respective clans were living right under his nose. He knew that kids had ran away from home before, an Aburame and a Hyuuga included, but he had no idea they were still in town. Perhaps even more shocking, the discovery that even the ANBU had no idea they were in the village's borders. Being the hokage, he had of course heard the legends of a group of mysterious people stalking the village at night, but like all rumors, he and the other Nin of Konoha found no evidence after research, and dismissed it as myth. Now, he finds that the myths were real? It was preposterous. But, nevertheless, it was true. There was even sort of a leader, it was like they were their own people, a tribe. The whole thing was ridiculous. He had received a messenger hawk with the message that he could meet with their leader. "Come in." He said, opening his eyes. A girl walked in. She wore a red dress, with a golden neck and cuffs. A light blue flame pattern trimmed the bottom of the kimono dress. She had on a golden moon crest on her ponytail holder, which held her hair in a French bun. Her hair was a dark black, though not as dark as her coal eyes. She strode into the room, and nodded her greetings. A few long seconds later, another girl rushed in. She had on a fiery red dress and long amber hair that fell over her shoulders. She bowed, yet not to the hokage. She bowed to the girl with black hair.

"I'm sorry I'm late Amanda-sama." She turned to the hokage. "Hello Hokage-san."

The ANBU looked like they were going to freak. The hokage actually wished for a second that they were not wearing masks so he could watch them do just that. Everyone in the room noticed the honorific to that black haired girl, and more so, the lack of one to the hokage. The girl with black hair nodded to the other, and turned to the hokage.

"I take it you received my message. Very good. My name is Amanda Overbey. I come to represent myself along with the rest of the fold."

The hokage blinked at the way the girl, Amanda, talked. It was very off-putting to see a girl of her age talk like she did.

"And..who is in this..fold?" The hokage questioned. He was not prepared for the answer.

"I am afraid I can not disclose that information until our meeting has concluded with satisfactory results."

He coughed. "How many people of what age?" He asked. He wasn't used to this. People usually respected him without question. This girl was reminding him too much of the village elders for his liking.

"Five people. One thirteen years of age, three fourteen years of age, and I am fifteen in a fortnight."

Yes, way too much reminding of the elders. They would love this girl. Five people, that was way more people than the hokage expected. The other girl with the amber hair was jotting things down on a notepad.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl. She jumped a bit at being addressed, but then straightened out as the girl Amanda looked at her.

"Dru. I am Amanda-sama's apprentice."

Apprentice? Yes, Amanda would get along with the elders and Danzo well. He turned back to Amanda.

"We have much to discuss Amanda-chan."

She nodded. "Dru, please return to the others." Dru nodded.

"Hai Amanda-sama." She darted out the window to tell the others about what she knew.


	6. Chapter 5

The coven was abuzz with energy. Shino and Sasuke sat on the couch, and Neji sat on the armchair. They all were talking simultaneously, most of their chatter directed towards Dru, who was standing at the head of the room. "I told you already! I didn't get to see barely anything!" Dru huffed. Sasuke replied in the same huffy tone.

"What exactly did they talk about?"

Dru scowled at him, her teeth grinding in annoyance.

"They met each other, the hokage asked who was in the fold, and Amanda-sama did not tell him. The hokage asked the ages, and Amanda-sama told him that there were five members, and the ages. It was then that I got dismissed."

Sasuke scowled back. "But what exactly did they say?"

Dru glared, and opened her mouth when Shino stood.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING THE SAME THINGS FOR OVER AN HOUR NOW! IT'S AN ENDLESS LOOP WITH YOU GUYS!"

There was a long silence as the room stared at Shino in shock. Shino realized his outburst, and looked shocked at himself as well. "Sorry." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"No, your right Shino. I'm just anxious. It's the first time Amanda-sama has made contact with someone outside of the fold. Who knows what will happen?"

Sasuke said, sharing nervous looks with everyone in the room.

-IN THE HOKAGE TOWER-

Silence grasped the room. Amanda's steely coal eyes stared at the hokage's hazel ones. The ANBU could feel the tension in the room. No words were spoken as Amanda and the hokage battled wits. They had been like this for the last ten minutes. Amanda did not wanted them all to be in different teams, which is one thing she would not permit. The hokage wanted to split them all up, in secret hopes the coven would disband. There was silence. The ANBU to the left of the hokage shuffled uncomfortably.

"Fine." The hokage said. "A hawk shall inform you of your teams." Amanda smiled a smile that made the ANBU in the room shiver slightly.

"Excellent. I shall expect the hawk by the morrow. Good day Hokage-san." And with that, she swept out the door.

-WITH THE COVEN-

Neji broke the uncomfortable silence. "Does anyone here know anything about Amanda?" He asked awkwardly. The silence that followed answered his question. No. Here they all were in a coven led by a girl they knew nothing about. It was a scary thought, knowing that anyone in the room would give their lives for Amanda and the coven. But...would he? He didn't know anything about her..and now he had this seal on his forehead. Amanda had branded him with her mark. She had branded all of them. A pledge of loyalty. It wasn't like he could just get up and leave the coven. No, he was positive that if he tried to run...he would die. It was a lifetime commitment. Did he make some horrible mistake?

Dru spoke, looking Neji in the eye. "You made the right choice joining the fold Neji. You have to trust in Amanda-sama. She can lead us all to power. She has given us a place to live, asylum in the leaf. Destinies do not lead us, it is our own choices that guide us. You have chosen to join, and you now must trust in Amanda-sama, the fold, and most importantly yourself."

The other members of the fold nodded in silent agreement. They were all scared at first, after they had joined. They knew the feeling. They still feared Amanda, but they knew that they would do anything to please her. It was like their job in life. Amanda gave them so much, and they could literally feel power radiating off of her they knew she was dangerous, but in these times, going without allies are even more so. And Amanda Overbey was a great ally. Unnerving, daunting, and intimidating, yes. But great nonetheless.

Neji was about to respond when they all stiffened. Three eerie gongs rang out, rattling the windowpanes, and thoroughly scaring Neji. The others in the room looked at each other, all signs of calmness gone, replaced by utmost seriousness. "W-What was that?" Neji asked, glancing about the room, uneasy. Dru spoke, looking him in the eye.

"Amanda-sama. She is calling a meeting."


End file.
